Other side of the world
by anndarrow15
Summary: During the second wizarding war there was a powerful young lady that came all the way from South America to help Dumbledore on his quest, but we know very little about her and how she changed a man's life, until now.
1. chapter 1

Chapter I

She was born in 1976 deep inside the Amazonian rain forest as the only child of a conservative pure blood family, her name was wide known in the greatest sorcery circles with his dad being one of the most powerful wizards in this side of the world. She came to this world on a stormy night of December and the elders prognosticate she'll be the most powerful witch of their lineage, with that said, her father placed charms to protect the house and build a big labyrinth of trees and plants guarded by giant lizards so no one would dare to find her.

She started producing magic on her own as toddler by changing the color of the lizards and making flowers grow out of the soil at every baby step she took. At 5 she learned to communicate with the animals that roamed the forest, such as reptiles and mammals, she befriended iguanas and wild dogs, and started having "tea parties" with them at the yard.

"Hello..." A tall man spoke behind pitch dark sunglasses, the little girl at his feet frowned and ignored him while she hold a baby iguana in her tiny hands "I'm Joao, I love iguanas too... They're beautiful." She kept her eyes fixed on the iguana's without saying a word." I know a place full of big lizards, would you like to come and see for yourself?" She hesitated and took a last glance of her mom and dad dead bodies lying on the floor of their ballroom, one on top of the other, eyes fixed on eternity.

"Okay" she murmured most to herself than anything.

"Good girl"

Urania woke up covered in sweat and heavy breathing, this dream would haunt her every night without fault. She looked at the clock on the table "2:30", she closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep but found it impossible since she kept seeing the comatose expression of her parents. She needed to be at king's cross at 10:30 so she went again through the list of books and stuff she needed for her stay at Hogwarts.

Through the window the moonlight bathed the small room of her hotel in a silver pool of radiance. She poured some coffee while enjoying the night atmosphere London offered. The prophet at the table showed a picture of a sinister looking man "Sirius Black…" she read out loud, this dangerous man escaped Azkaban and was out there looking for his dark lord. With her right hand opened on top of his image she began scanning the picture to obtain information, she felt anger and desperation but nothing dark enough to think of him as a cruel criminal. Her hand let a lingering mark floating on top of the picture when she retreated it and resumed drinking her coffee.

She had read everything she needed to know about the war against Voldemort and how a small child had ended it, she felt a connection with him and was eager for a meeting.

*

She searched every compartment hoping to find this Mr. Lupin that was supposed to wait for her at King's Cross. Urania attracted far too much attention from the black dressed students who stopped in their tracks and popped their heads to look at her at the train hall. She was wearing her favorite muggle band t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of converse.

"Who are you?" A pretentious looking boy snapped at her.

She eyed him warily. "I'm looking for professor Lupin."

He placed his hands on his hips "There's no professor Lupin here, so I suggest you turn back to the muggle hole you came out." She took her wand out and pointed it to his chest, two large boys came to the hall to stand behind him.

"Careful who you threaten..."said the platinum haired boy trying to sound sure of himself but his aura told a different story.

She pushed the wand more forcefully "step aside at once." He blinked surprised at her. "Don't you know who my father is?"

"Step aside or I'll let you know who I AM" Crabbe and Goyle stood protectively in front of the smaller boy and she hexed both of them sending them back to their compartment. The boys struggled to get up while she resumed her search.

She found him at the last compartment, sleeping peacefully. "How can someone be so irresponsible...?" Urania sat quietly trying not to disturb him, she looked at his appearance and can't help to think he looked sick.

Through the window the mountains filled the landscape and big fluffy clouds started gathering here and there covering the sun, the sky was painted in vibrant blue but the air inside the cabin was getting colder and colder. "Looks like a storm it's coming this way." She commented while the train began its march.

Professor Lupin slept with a peaceful expression on his face, there were small scars all across of it and she wondered what kind of life he had before becoming a professor, maybe a renowned auror.

The door opened suddenly and two boys and a girl popped their heads. "Mmm... Sorry but this is the only place left... Can we come inside?" She could read a mixture of regret and disappointment in the boy's face. "It's alright I was going to change myself into something more scholar, I'll be back in a few." With that she left them alone while she changed her clothes in the restroom.

Bright green robes and brown knee length dragon boots was essential part of Castelo Bruxo outfit. She made her hair twist in the air until it was tied in a braid, non spoken magic at its best.

And finally The Castelo Bruxo insignia on top of her breast and a smile on her face.

When she got back to the compartment the boys awkwardly shushed each other and she went to sit in front of them next to Lupin. She cleared her throat and extended her hand. "I'm Urania, an exchange student from Castelo Bruxo."

They all shook hands and Hermione was hyperventilating

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter... I've read about your school and all the animals that live there, especially caiporas, it's all in Fantastic Beasts and where to find them." The girl sure spoke a thousand per minute, her frizzy hair framed her little face perfectly and she saw her magical aura glowing around strongly.

"You should come too as an exchange student, we welcome students from all over the world all year."

Hermione's eyes gleamed with excitement and then disappointment "I can't leave this two, they'd start putting their life's at risk"

They both shared a laugh while Ron looked annoyed.

"So is this really a professor?" Ron was trying to poke Remus shoulder with his wand when the old lady came by to offer them some food.

"My mom made some sandwiches... Do you want some? Rania?" She chuckled and accepted the small gift "now that I remembered..." He continued "my brother had a friend from your school, they used to owl each other until one day Bill said we couldn't afford an exchange trip there... He send bill something nasty in the mail." He made a grimace and continued eating his sandwich.

"Well I'm sorry about that..." she bite into her sandwich while smiling at the redheaded "You look worried... Harry isn't it?" The boy looked at her through his glasses and then locked his eyes to his shoes.

His magical aura looked dirtied by something dark but at the same time clear like the purest green.

While the redhead aura glowed with less intensity than the others.

"You three are far too young to be worrying, leave that to us adults."

"You're a student too." Said Harry "how old are you?"

She gasped and covered her face "never EVER ask a girl her age! Don't you know any better?" And the boy flushed for a brief second while looking at his feet.

"I'm just kidding I'm 16... Geez don't take everything literal." A thunder roared in the sky and they all shuddered.

"How can he sleep like that?" Hermione punched Ron while he tried to poke at the man again.

Then it all went dark, the only light coming from the thunders outside, illuminating briefly their worried faces. The glass froze and she felt a chill ran down her spine, multiple voices filled the small cabin, then feet and hands all over her. "Ouch! Careful boy... Or girl!"

A sonorous male voice order them to be quiet and she kept trying to elbow whoever had landed on her ribs.

A small fire formed inside of his hand illuminating the space around them, what they saw next paralyzed everyone. A tall figure stood in front of them dressed in a ragged black cape, it loomed over Harry who froze in the spot, she felt the need to cry and her throat dried while she searched for her wand.

"Sirius black is not here! Leave!" but it didn't move and the same sonorous voice pronounced a spell and the light that came out of the tip of his wand made the horrendous creature flee in terror.

Harry fainted, Hermione looked petrified, Ron was the first to run by his friend side and two other students looked about to cry.

The lights came back to everyone's relief and Lupin took out something from his pocket.

"Eat this... You'll need it" he gave a small piece of chocolate to each one of them and left to talk to the machinist.

"What was that thing?" Urania spoke finally.

"No idea..." Ron was perplexed.

"Are you girls hurt?" They all look at each other dumbfounded

"You were the one who fainted boy." Urania said while she ate her piece of chocolate, the warmth she felt was instant. "But one of you was yelling and crying... It sounded like you were desperate."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows "none of us was crying or making any sound Harry... This thing came and you... You fainted."

"A dementor..." Said Lupin who had just come back from the front part of the train "they feed on happiness... The most horrendous creatures you can encounter."

His small audience was patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Eat it... It's not poisoned"

Cautiously they started giving small bites to it.

"Professor... Why was a dementor here? Oh and I'm Urania Rivadeneira from Castelo Bruxo, pleased to meet you" he shook her hand while examining her clothes. "Pleasure..." Then it hit him "Oh oh... I'm awfully sorry! I was supposed to pick you up at King's Cross my lady..." She shushed him assuring him it was all fine while Ron silently made fun of Remus manners my lady he muttered.

"They're desperately looking for Black… but this is the last place where they'll find him"

Harry visibly trembled when he heard the name. Urania took his hand reassuringly. "It's alright Harry, dementors can be scary but they're certainly are beatable." Harry straightened himself and forced an "I'm fine" and took his hand away.

*

Thousands of flying candles stood up in the ceiling while lightings stroke the fake sky on top of their heads. Cheerful students were talking about the train incident while a long line of others waited patiently in front of an old hat.

Urania looked overwhelmed sitting at the teachers table next to Remus who insisted on being her chaperon to repay for his past actions. She caught a glance of silver at one of the tables and saw the malicious boy she argued with, looking at her intently. She sent a smile at his direction and then flashed a casual middle finger.

The first year students were being sorted with the aid of the hat and every table cheered the respective new members, it was an exciting moment. "Professor Lupin where's Harry?"

The man eyed the Gryffindor table "Probably at the infirmary... Not everyone has the stomach to deal with dementors"

"One would said he shouldn't have that problem being who he is..." A grave voice spoke from the other side of Lupin's head and she saw a man with curtains of black for hair.

"Anyone would tremble when facing a dementor Severus... Oh, have you met our new exchange Student?"

The man directed his small dark orbs to Urania's side and shook his head.

"I read all my letters Lupin. Pleased to meet you your highness." He lightly bowed his head.

"Oh please no, just Urania, I don't want to be treated any different, please see me as a regular student" she bowed lightly towards him.

The room went quiet when an old white haired wizard stood to talk. He looked exactly how Urania imagined Merlin to be, wise, old and friendly. She was distracted looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione, the three kids she met at the train while Dumbledore almost yelled her name and everyone clapped.

Small faces looked directly at her and the headmaster smiled kindly. She saw Ron waving at her and she waved back smiling, his cheerful aura gleamed strongly this time.

Then the old wizard took his speech to darker topics while referring to the recent events regarding an Azkaban prisoner.

"This Sirius black has everyone watching their backs" Urania sounded almost exasperated when Dumbledore was finished.

"As our headmaster said you have nothing to worry about..." But she saw the disturbance on Lupin's aura.

"Miss Rivadeneira welcome to Hogwarts" the old wizard smiled kindly at her while approaching an empty seat at her left.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore and very pleased to meet you" she stood to shook his hand and he surprised her with a kiss on her cheek. "It's customary isn't it?" She blushed and decided she really liked this old man.

"After dinner I would like to have a word with you and Professor Lupin if you're not too tired from all that traveling" she nodded while taking back her seat. In front of her appeared all kinds of meals meticulously prepared by the house elves, she helped herself some boiled potatoes, roast beef and stuffed cabbages.

Dinner went quietly with the small chatter of students here and there and the sound of plates and forks war.

"Well I understand you've excelled in every class you had at Castelo Bruxo and brought along several recommendation letters from your headmaster to the king himself"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Professor Dumbledore... I want to receive a regular treatment..."

He raised a hand in front of her

"I know dear... I read your letter before anything else. "He showed her a piece of parchment."I pay no mind to what others may say of my students, others judgment might be clouded with expectations and prejudice..." She breathed relieved and muttered a small thank you.

"But... We did a research on you, that much we are guilty of" she looked at Lupin's face perplexed

"Professor Dumbledore if I may..." The old man simply nodded. "We know of your powers, how you can be a source of magical power, and we're glad you decided to come here precisely during this time..."

She gasped finally getting where he was going, she paced back and forth in the round office being closely watched by former headmasters.

"It's okay really we can't force you to do anything and we won't treat you any different if you refuse to help us..."

"It's not that..." She interrupted him "I want to help you more than anything professor, I can't seat patiently waiting for chaos to develop. But you have to understand that this power you think I have it's also really dangerous..."

Dumbledore stood and placed a hand on her shoulder "We understand that, we just want to know we can count on you when the time comes"

He buried his pupils on hers and she trembled, his grip on her shoulder tightened for a fraction of a second."What exactly do you want me to do?"she looked him straight to the eyes.

Dumbledore went back to his chair and sighed heavily. "You heard me mention Sirius Black at dinner, we think he may be after Harry to finish what he started 12 years ago"

Remus offered her more chocolate and she gladly took it. "Harry's story is well known where I come from, God… I'm often compared to him." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "My parents were killed by a dark wizard too, I survived thanks to the king who sent an army of aurors to stop him, now I serve him and everyone who stands against dark forces, I can't break my vows."

Remus smiled as he approached her from behind. "We're not asking you to face Sirius Black, but Harry has a tendency for getting in trouble so all we ask from you is to be with him and…"

"And to extend my protective charm to him." she interrupted focusing in the chocolate in her hand. "I can track Black too if you want…"

"No, that won't be necessary, we can't risk your wellbeing so please refrain from doing so" Dumbledore kept her gaze fixed at her and his powerful aura shone making elegant swirls around him.

"Well I think that's all, you'd have your own room until you decide it different and you're pretty much welcome to ask the sorting hat which house you belong to..."

The sudden change in the atmosphere had her dizzy and she almost stumbled after she stood.

"Thank you professor but I'd rather not do it this year at least... I would like to get acquaintance with each house first."

The walk out of his office was harder than she thought, she felt drained and exhausted. "This man is so ambiguous I don't know how to feel, it's like I could trust him my life because I know he could kill anyone easily... He's just badass" Remus chuckled at her description while he helped her steady her walk.

"You're not too shabby yourself, beautiful aura you have, full of sad dots here and there it's almost like a starry night... And..." She suddenly stopped in front of him, the moonlight melting through the window cutting his scarred face in half. "You're a werewolf." She said it in a whisper but he heard it loud and clear like a knife cutting into silk. "How...?"

She took a step further to sniff him "I met a few in my Homeland, not all of them are wizards... It's alright, your secret is safe with me."

They arrived to her room and Remus opened the door for her. "This is yours and mine it's just next door... I... Look, my condition is something..." She took his hand to send a rush of energy towards him, he instantly relaxed in the warmth he felt, every single cell of his body rejoiced at the overwhelming feeling.

"It's alright... Nothing to worry about, you're not dangerous and you will not harm anyone professor." Her calmed voice fill the room smoothly like honey on a polished surface. "Thank you... I really needed that, look...As Professor Dumbledore said you don't have to do anything risky..." She took her hand away and entered her room silently

"I'll behave." He nodded and bid her good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Urania began her first day far earlier than most students, she was roaming the halls and school yard. In one of those walks she came across Hagrid's house, smoke out of the chimney indicated the presence of someone. She knocked one time and a very large man opened the door. His beard and wild hair covered most of his face, leaving only his kind eyes at sight.

"Hello" he smiled under his large nose.

"Mmm Hello I'm Urania…" She extended her hand

"Yes, I've seen ya in the great hall, I'm Hagrid…" He interrupted "Care to come inside? it's freezing here." She followed him inside, the fire roared in his chimney and beside of it a big black dog lied.

"I never imagined you live here or I wasn't paying enough attention Professor." He puffed his chest proudly. "You're in charge of magical creature's right?" He gave her a big cup full of steaming tea.

"Lavender… and yes. Today it's my first day teaching the third grade students." he started fumbling his hands and she took a glance of his aura, it looked like subtle smoke around him like an embrace of steam guarding him.

"You seem like a really committed person, you'll do great." She took a sip of the tea

"Thank you… I'm…" He was sweating under the mass of hair "It's on second period and I'm really nervous."

She sent a wave of calming energy that brushed his aura slightly "I'm free on second period and I know a lot about magical creatures, I'll be your assistant if you want." The large man relaxed and let out the breath he was holding.

"That'd be very much appreciated." he puffed his cheeks and exhale again trying to relax but still looked visibly conflicted.

"In my school students learn to deal with magical creatures from a young age, especially reptiles, salamanders and dragons, they're beautiful creatures." He beamed with excitement almost spilling his tea.

"That's what I say everybody, they're just misunderstood creatures!" His cheeks flushed in pink and his eyes glimmered in the subtle light of the chimney.

"I can communicate with them, they're wise creatures but sometimes humans think they can rule over them and forced them to do anything they want." She finished her tea in one gulp. "Well I better go back to the castle, everyone seems worried with Sirius Black."

Hagrid expression darkened. "That coward…" he muffled.

"Is he really coming here?" she put on her outer robe

"He's a sly rat, he'd do anything to get his hands on Harry… I shouldn't have said that." he stared at an empty spot on top of her head and kept his gaze there.

"I read a little about him and the story sounds ridiculous to me… why would he do such a thing?" Hagrid came back to the present and suppressed a smile

"When cowards like him sell their souls to you-probably-know-who there's no turning back." She was more intrigued than before, it seems like people lose all reasoning when they join Voldemort. This man sounded like an expert in brainwashing or a skilled orator.

Her robes swished against the stairs out of Hagrid's porch "See you later then Professor and thanks for the tea." She waved back at him on the way to the castle and headed for the great hall for breakfast.

In her way back was intercepted by Filch but was promptly rescued by Remus. "With dementors around it's not safe for you to wander alone." She looked at the prophet in his hand, it kept insisting that the ministry was close to capture Black. "I want to learn to do what you did on the train, that powerful charm to cast away the dementors." She followed his steps closely until they reached the doors to the great hall. "The ministry is far from catching him and I want to know how to defend myself from those things."

He wrapped the paper more tightly and gave her a reprimanding look. "No one escapes Azkaban and lives to tell, next thing we'll hear is he's been found and... condemned." His aura changed and the little dots that clouded it expanded like breathing. "You mean they'll kill him…" She went to stand in front of him and looked directly into his pupils. "You knew this man professor…" He clenched his jaw and kept walking trying to ignore her. "Your aura can't lie…" He turned quickly with raised finger in her direction. "That's enough…"

"No, it's not, I deserve to know if I'm supposed to protect Harry… Who's Sirius Black?"

Remus pursed his lips and exhale trough his nose. "He was a good friend of mine, God… he was my best friend and he went and sold the Potters to you-know-who and got them killed… and after that he killed another friend when he confronted him, along with twelve muggles who were passing by."

She covered her mouth.

"Happy now? Oh and he also happens to be Harry's godfather, now you have an idea why we want to protect everyone from him, he's capable of anything."

The rest of their walk to the great hall was in silence and Urania felt the sadness and discomfort invade her body, Remus aura glowed shyly around his form but she couldn't come up to cheer him up, she felt extremely sad too.

During second period she kept her promise to assist Hagrid with his first class. She found the trio chatting happily with Hagrid but noted Harry's sad demeanor.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked up surprised to see her there.

"Oh, it's nothing… you're taking this class too?"

She waved a hand in front of her face "Oh, no I'm just here to assist Professor Hagrid with the class".

Ron went to stand next to Harry. "That's cool, now if only we wouldn't be sharing this class with Slytherin".

Then the platinum haired boy she saw on the train appeared followed by his two large companions. "You're worried we might be studying dementors for this class Potter?"

"Back off Malfoy" said Ron grinding his teeth

"Oh I remember you! You're the little coward who asked me to leave on the train, I'm glad to see you are indeed a sucker so I can hate you freely" Urania paced around him with hand under the chin.

He tried to retort but was silenced by Hagrid who was about to start his lessons on Hippogriffs. The boy kept staring at them with heavy eyes and Urania swore she felt something menacing in his aura. Hagrid went on to explain how these elegant creatures were a proud kind who'd get offended by almost everything.

"It's alright Harry… just have to bow" She almost missed Harry's approach to the hippogriff named Buckbeak, the animal was reluctant and faced the young wizard with an apprehensive look, the boy did as told but Buckbeak came forward menacingly, Urania then send a calming wave towards the animal and it visibly relaxed bowing back to the boy.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid clapped proudly with his large hands and a broad smile underneath his beard.

Malfoy mutter something under his breath and his Slytherin fellows laughed, then to everyone's surprise Hagrid took it to the next level and made Harry ride on the hippogriff.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on him, you're not making my work here any easier professor" She joked heartily and was glad to see the giant man aura flare in delight. Everyone, except for Malfoy acquaintances, were clapping and encouraging Harry who was drawing small circles on the sky.

"You're doing great by the way" she tiptoed trying to reach his ear, making the large man flush. When Harry reached land she rushed towards him to take hold of the hippogriff who glared at her. "It's alright Buckbeak, I'm your friend" the animal looked at her with a surprised expression and let her reach for him.

Hagrid assigned everyone a hippogriff and told them to simply befriend them just like Harry did, not before warning them about the animal's character, they were easily offended creatures who think high of themselves. "They must be treated like royalty in other words". Said Urania while she helped Ron with his hippogriff, then she saw on the corner of her eye Malfoy approach Buckbeak with an arrogant expression.

"Can you actually talk to them Rania?" Ron asked while he touched the animal's neck

"Yeah… " Urania rushed to Malfoy just in time to save him from Buckbeak's rage, she landed on top of him effectively throwing him to the ground.

"Are you crazy?" she stood to calm the animal. "Shhh it's okay…" The boy made a grimace " That beast almost killed me!" Urania rolled her eyes and let go of the animal so Hagrid could take hold of him.

"You almost got us ALL killed by making him angry! Why didn't you follow the recommendations?" he tried to retort like he always did but she placed a finger on his mouth. " No, I don't want to hear that and I think you owe the professor and all of us an apology boy…"

"How dare you speak to me like this… My father will hear about…" She pushed him lightly on the chest making him take a few steps back.

"And you're going to tell your dad about that too? welcome to the real world… we don't care about whiny boys". His aura flared full of anger and embarrassment while everyone laughed loudly. Draco ran to the castle in a fury ball of black robes swishing its way through the grounds, followed closely by his comrades.

"Well I think that's all for today then… class is dismissed" Hagrid began carrying the hippogriffs together with the help of Urania.

"I'm sorry about that… I just can't stand the boy, he attacked me back on the train and it seems to be something he likes to do often." Hagrid nodded.

"No, ya did well, that boy belongs to a family of well known racists… It's a shame he can't tell good from bad now that he's of age." He smiled kindly in her direction. "They're a wealthy family who was associated to ya know-who even though they'll deny it… they're probably happy that their friend Black escaped!" Hagrid looked perplexed to an empty spot on her head and she laughed at the recurrent habit.

"you shouldn't have said that?" Urania was now laughing frantically

"Exactly… anyway… thanks for helping me, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

"there's nothing to thank professor" He placed his palm in front of her face to stop her.

"Call me Hagrid as a friend would"

She jogged happily after the eventful class, the sun shone on top of her head making the grass look greener while the fresh air reached her lungs as they expanded from the running.

"Rania wait!" Hermione's voice called from behind. "That was amazing, thanks for putting him in his place…" Ron and Harry struggled a bit to reach them. "There's nothing to thank really, I would gladly show that prick his place"

Harry smiled brightly at her for the first time. "Just let me know if he gets in your way again."


	3. Chapter 3

In the northern tower of the castle a man worked diligently taking care of piles of papers that needed to be handled. The King trusted him with their lives and let him take care of it while he focused on different tasks.

Joao stood to stretch his bones and went to stand by the window; outside the forest gleamed in shades of green and orange, the light that filtered through the leaves made the vision almost ethereal, only interrupted by a sudden swing of wings coming from above.

A large gray owl went to stand on his windowsill, Joao took the letter from it and move aside to let him pass.

"Dear Joao

Life at Hogwarts is as calm as can be. I've made friends with Harry already, he's such a nice boy, he and his two friends are always willing to show me around making my work here a lot easier.

There was an incident with an Hippogriff that would most likely be reported to the ministry (He almost attacked one of the students but I stopped it) and I'll be attending the audience in its defense if the occasion occurs.

Aside from that everything is alright, I don't sense any threat that should concern us.

Tell the King I'll keep on with the plan as we agreed but I'm not entitled to follow any of the ministry's protocols, for I only follow the ways of his noble blood, so he can rest assure I'll inform them if anything occurs.

HRH

Urania Rivadeneira Cortez "

Joao used his wand to create fire from the tip and burned the letter slowly in front of an offended looking owl.

He put out the fire and searched in the ashes with the tip of his wand. A small piece of parchment appeared.

"I have a strong feeling Dumbledore hides something as we suspected."

Joao then burned the parchment and threw the ashes trough the window.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip the halls were full of students planning their day out. All but Urania who was casually sitting by the lake staring at the giant squid.

Ron and Hermione smiled kindly at her, their bond becoming stronger after buckbeack's incident.

"It's so beautiful... It can't be put to words.." she looked at the two then "Where's Harry?" Both pouted and she felt sadness taking over their auras.

"He's not allowed to come, his tutors didn't sign the permit."

She sent a relaxing wave of her own towards them. "I guess I'll bring him a big chocolate then..."

They went along towards the gates to meet other students.

Hogsmeade was a small town that seemed cut out from the miniature villages the muggles built to pray and celebrate Christmas. Little buildings here and there and a main Street full of shops.

"I need something warm to drink as soon as possible, I'm not used to this weather." Urania was wearing a thick green robe long gloves that reached to her elbows, her regular knee length boots and a giant scarf wrapped around her mouth.

To much of the girls dismay, Ron was eager to see what Honeydukes have to offer.

"It's like nothing you've ever seen before..." He kept saying while taking long steps towards the sweet store, inside it was full of the youngest students devouring free samples and counting sickles. Urania just picked two chocolate frogs not being a fan of sweets herself, and a big chocolate bar for Harry.

Hermione and Ron were thrilled to see so many different types of candies in one place, the colorful ambiance embraced them warmly and even Urania agreed to try some of the samples.

"I'm done here..." Urania said after a while "I'm going to check outside, I'll meet you at the pub, butter beer's on me" with a huge grin she reached for the door. Hogsmeade wasn't as big as she would've liked but it had its charm.

Hiking and exploring were her passions so she snuck out of Hogsmeade tempted by the snowy winds that roared through the mountains like a song calling her name.

She went to the outskirts evading the few students that ventured outside the shops to take a look at the shrieking shack. The road changed soon to slippery stones covered in snow and big rocks that demanded to be climbed. She extended hands and feet in the most awkward positions to get her up and reach for a small glare at the top where she could take a look at the whole town, the wind burned her cheeks but the sight was worth the climbing.

She sat with her back to a tree and started eating the first chocolate frog when she felt a familiar presence. She sniffed the air and look for the known fragrance. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here crookshanks... You really are... A craz..." What she saw next froze her, inside of a small cavern lied a dog that reek of death, shaggy long hair covered its sleeping form.

As reckless as Urania always was she took a step closer to the cave, the animal was bigger than a regular dog, almost as big as a wolf and it's aura differed from the cat's as it went deeper as it reached its body, it was almost human. She checked it twice and recognize it then, but this couldn't be the same man... Or could be?

Crookshanks waited evaluating her actions, Urania took a step back and reached for her wand. The cat stood between the dog and her defiantly baring his fangs and hissing.

"Huh? Is this who I think it is, you demon cat?" The cat made a frown-like expression and meowed softly.

"What do you mean he's harmless?" Crookshanks bite her ankle in frustration. "Ouch... Alright, let me take a look at his aura then."

She took one step closer and then two more "it's alright crooks I just want to check his signs." She left her wand and raised her hands in the air so the cat could see them. His aura was the same as the man in the paper, it was clearly exhausted but also deeply terrified. "Dementors have taken its toll on him..." She sat inside the cavern and crookshanks went to her lap purring in delight.

The dog was a mess, not only physical but spiritual. "Sir... Are you alright?" She reprimanded herself internally, _are you alright?_ This man could kill her on the spot and she was worried about his well-being, a facepalm wasn't enough. But why was the cat so adamant to protect him.

He raised his face and stumbled back almost scared, well that much for a criminal, she thought. His aura still not showing any sign of hostility, it rather looked panicked.

"You're starving... You're feeding on lizards and frogs." He looked intrigued for a moment and then his aura flared full of rage "You set me a tramp cat! Is she an auror?!" The dog barked.

She had to send two waves of her energy to calm him, it flew easily through his aura. "Shh... I'm not an auror and if anyone has to accuse this cat is me... Does your owner know any of this?" Crookshanks meowed softly. " So you've been trying to feed this man with scabbers huh?" He looked amused at her conversation with the cat who was now just glaring back and forth.

"You can communicate with us..." she smiled proudly. "Let's just say animals are my specialty." To anyone passing by she looked like a crazy girl who just gave up civilized life to live in the wild.

Sirius eyes beamed with a new light, this girl in front of him just smiled at him and was considering to listen. He looked at her robes and the crest on her chest, she clearly didn't belong here, he felt the need to ask her multiple questions but his situation demanded more attention.

"You know that rat... Look... You're the only... Human I've been able to speak to in a very long time..." His aura flared again this time with despair and sadness, she wanted to hug him but refrained not forgetting he was facing charges for mass murder.

"I'm not armed... They took my wand, I won't hurt you" he kept on babbling " I've been accused of something terrible I haven't done... And the real murder is the rat" she blinked a few times, the man was mad, Azkaban had roasted his little brain. How could she think it was safe to talk to this man, of course she didn't sense anything dangerous, most of crazy people mean no harm and are rather charismatic.

"If you think you can kill Harry by using that absurd history product of your delusions you're more than wrong, I don't give a damn if I have to bite you to pieces... You won't reach Harry." His eyes gleamed and she sensed something similar to hope and happiness but very frail. "Harry has made good friends it seems." He let out a relieved breath and a tear ran down his deep and bony cheek.

She gasped clutching her chest too tired to keep reading him. Reading auras was already hard without the sudden change in emotions, she felt drained and dizzy. "You mean no harm to him... Then why are you really here?"

The dog sat and looked at her intently "to kill a rat" he almost cried.

She grabbed her bag not taking her eyes from the dog in front of her. " I brought a chicken sandwich with me... You could use some food right now."

He sniffed the sandwich she threw at him warily. "Ugh... I would never poison anyone you mutt! Eat it before I regret it." The dog let out a bark that sounded almost like a human laugh.

There she was, feeding a criminal, a man who was accused of manslaughter and not only that but to have betrayed his best friend. She felt nauseous but she needed to understand why such a thing could happen. "I lost my faith in humanity long ago, I know people can be deceiving and friends kill too... But…" she pointed a finger towards him. " I read your aura through the news... You don't have the nerve to kill anyone, did you kill those muggles yes or no?"

The mouth of the dog seemed to move at its own accord "No, I didn't." Even the dog looked surprised by the straight forward answer.

"Did you betray the Potters yes or no?"

"No, I didn't." She smiled in relief and took another sandwich for him.

"What did you put on that sandwich?" She grinned showing him a bottle that said _veritas serum_ "I happen to be friends with the potion master so I snuck in his office and took a bottle." She watched him devour the rest of the bread and she moved to build a small fire to heat the snow.

"Don't! Dementors could come if they see the smoke." She shushed him while she poured the water on a small container and put out the fire. "Done... Now you have clean water to drink."

Sirius blinked incredulously at her, she looked like an angel holding the water with perfect manicured hands and bright smile. "I have about 8 minutes to go back, please tell me your story...I already heard the official version of it, you betrayed the potters and killed a friend along with twelve muggles… I want the truth now"

He began telling her how much he loved the Potters and the bond they shared at school; how all suspicions of a spy among them started and how the Potters refused to believe there was one to begin with, how he felt when Wormtail sold them. "I felt my heart disintegrate in pieces… an emptiness I'd never felt before." Then he move on to his days on Azkaban and how cruel a dementor nature is. "We saw one in the train, it attacked Harry…" The dog closed his eyes tightly. "It's the most undesirable encounter one can experience… they take away any will to live."

She listened all time trying not to interrupt and by the end of it she was in tears, red spots in her face wherever she had dry the tears too roughly. "I thought the glints of aura I got from it were just my imagination..." She took a handkerchief to clean her face. "Or that something was wrong with me... He IS a man." Sirius nodded with red eyes and lost expression. "Harry is in great danger..." He shook his head violently. "He's too coward to act on his own, he's probably waiting for his master to return, that little roach."

Her heart went to Harry, living his life isolated with hateful relatives, while his godfather spent his years in prison. She couldn't help but compare her luck next to Harry's and wonder what would've been if she had been thrown away to be adopted by merciless people.

She went through her pockets and emptied them in front of him. "It's not much left... Two chocolate frogs and a biscuit, that big bar is for Harry who couldn't come because of his awful uncle, don't eat it all at once." His aura flared this time in a shy purpleish color.

" You have a very lovely aura..." She went closer to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry that this happened to you..." The dog rushed to her side and nuzzled her arm. "It's not your fault." She shushed him hugging him by the neck. "Let me..." And she cried some more. "I know it's not my fault, it just tears me apart not being able to fight injustices." She caressed him behind the ears and Sirius melted in her embrace, it had been ages since he was held by the gentle arms of a girl, she smelled of coconut and chamomile and something else he couldn't place.

" I trusted you, now it's time you trust me." He took a step back and she had to send another calm wave to him. "I have to seal your aura... This is very dangerous so please don't move." She placed her forehead on his and he trembled. "This way, dementors won't be able to track you even in your human form, it's a charm." He relaxed a bit and she took his head in her hands to keep it in place. He felt a pinch in the core of his chest an almost painful punch in the back like something was trying to erupt from both sides. He fell at her feet, gasping for air and she stumbled while reaching for a wall in the cave for support.

The pain subsided slowly and she was able to stand, this time when she turned around she saw a tall man standing in front of her.

The man was a living corpse, bony hands reached for his own face and he let out a laugh, black curtains of ragged hair covering his features. Sirius touched his chest looking for a wound.

"Good... I don't know how you're feeling, it means it worked!" She flashed a smile his way while her breathing stabilized

"I don't feel any different... Are you alright?" He went to help her but she stopped him moving further away. "It's fine, I just need a second." He knitted his eyebrows looking intently at the girl, she looked like she just ran a marathon.

"Please don't try anything stupid, this doesn't make you invisible" She stood. "I promise I help... Prove your innocence, but you have to be patient"

His eyes were watering again "I've been thirteen years patient" she took in his features once more, his gentle eyebrows and strong jaw, his hauntingly gray eyes and crooked smile, there was no doubt that he used to be a handsome man not so long ago, she blushed but quickly hid her face with her hood " The cat will know where to find me..." she made her way back to the base of the mountain with empty pockets and heavy heart.

"Miss Rivadeneira you look like you just came out of the forest... What happened to you?" It looked like McGonagall had grown a few more lines around her eyes.

"I got lost while chasing a lizard Professor, back in my country we do that for fun and I just felt the rush you know...?" The old woman pursed her lips clearly not buying the story. "Whatever you say... It's time we head back to the castle."

It wasn't hard to spot Hermione and Ron using her aura reading abilities but she was drained so her last resort was the boy's flaming red hair. It wasn't easy to spot with the other Weasleys around but she managed.

Her heart beat faster and when they reached the castle she was ready to throw up.

Hermione stayed with her while Ron ran to find Harry

"Are you alright? Did you eat something bad?" Hermione helped her pull her hair back while she emptied her stomach on a bin. "I just need some rest..."

"What happened to you?" Lupin sat quietly on a chair beside her bed.

"I can't tell you yet." He rolled his eyes.

"You can't have secrets from me or from Dumbledore... Don't make us use veritas serum on you" she remained calmed looking straight ahead.

"Then you're not the ones to trust." She was feeling her energy coming back again and tried looking for his aura, it was erratic.

"Professor Lupin what was your relationship with Sirius Black?"

He looked at the containers next to her table all filled with medicinal potions. "I believe you have to drink this one now." He avoided her gaze and kept looking through the small jars.

She chuckled at his attempt. "I'm very persistent and you know it, I won't rest until you tell me why your aura draws such strange swirls whenever one mentions Sirius Black name" she draw a perfect oval around his face. " There it is again!"

He sighed and she smiled victoriously. "We were friends during our Hogwarts years, same house and all..." She sat straightening her back elegantly. "Go on please..."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He talked about their first years, how his friends discovered he was a werewolf and how they all became animagus to help him.

"It sounds like you were the best gang to hang around with." She offered him a chocolate frog and he gladly took it.

"We were... Until we found out who was the spy, He sold James and killed poor Peter when he confronted him."

She grabbed his hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled, eyes closed going back to the exact moment when Sirius was caught. "He was mental, aurors cornered him in the middle of the street yelling incoherent things... And laughing..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a grimace. "Imagine you discovered your best friend killed the other and sold another to a dark wizard... Of course my aura reacts at the name, there's nothing I want more than to send him back to Azkaban." At this point she had a lump on her throat, there in the castle the real culprit was roaming freely while these two men were suffering deeply.

"You mentioned he yelled incoherent things... What kind of things?"

He cleared his throat getting caught by the emotion. "He said that it was Peter who did it... How cynical! After he blowed him up! They only found a miserable finger..." He stood and began pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"And now you think he's after Harry to finish what he started thirteen years ago." She nodded. "If we only take these facts in account it makes sense..."

He went to sit again. "What do you mean these facts? These are the only facts"

She placed her chin on her palm looking casually uninterested. "I don't know I just think it's kinda stupid to accuse someone you just killed... Who would've believed that? for a man who faked an entire friendship that's just plain stupid."

Remus blinked disbelievingly at her. "I can't rationalize his actions because he is mental."

"I don't know, I've never met him but I checked his aura on that picture from the prophet, and believe me I've checked thousands of killers..." She bit her lower lip pondering her next words. "He was clean." His aura flared again this time erupting in small mountains of light like tiny volcanoes.

"You need to rest..." He ate the chocolate frog with shaking hands. "Just protect Harry… that's all we ask and be safe, we can't afford anything happening to you." He stood and made his way to the door but froze when he reached the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder to found her eyes nailed to his form, he shook his head.


	4. Chapter IV

Urania left her bed late that night, she felt revitalized after taking some tea herbs from home. She felt unsure about telling Joao of her encounter with Sirius. Entering the dining hall full of vibrant faces enjoying the ghost's show, she felt lonely for the first time since she arrived at England, it finally had hit her, she was alone in a foreign land on a mission that could end up killing her.

She barely heard Hermione complain about professor Trelawney, their divination teacher.

"Don't you think Urania?"

"Mmm? Oh sorry I was... what were you saying?" She turned to face them.

"Ms Trelawny scared Harry with a "vision" but I told him he doesn't need to worry about it because those are only delusions of her." The skeptical girl sipped the cup of tea in front of her.

"Mmm... I don't think you should worry about vague visions" Hermione's face lit up, finally someone agreed with her.

Urania kept her eyes on her fork while she stabbed the boiled pumpkin in front of her.

Harry examined her face curiously " is there something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about" she smiled kindly "now tell me about this vision and why is it troublesome for you?"

Harry told her about the black dog he had seen before coming to hogwarts and what Trelawny saw in his cup.

"How did you feel when you saw the dog? I mean the real dog..."

"I was scared... If the bus doesn't arrive on time I was ready to use some spell on it" he paused "there's always something going on around me..."

Urania took his hand in hers " When I was little my parents were killed by a dark wizard too, the royal family took me as their own... my parents didn't give their lives to save me, that man simply chose not to kill me, so I was granted with a powerful protective charm by the royal wizards" she examined his face "I can extend that charm to you, it doesn't make you immortal but it improves your inner magical source."

Harry examined his probabilities in his mind "that would be awesome Rania... if you could do that for me I could not thank you enough"

Rania took a piece of parchment and draw a few symbols and phrases in a foreign language, then she grabbed the boys hand and place the piece of paper on his palm. "Now this will hurt a little" with the tip of her wand she burned the little piece and only the drawings and letters remained burning in bright red.

"This doesn't hurt that... ouch!" Urania kept his hand still, eyes focused on his palm speaking rapidly concealing spells until the letters and scribbles where no longer visible.

Harry took his hand away caressing his palm. Hermione examined Harry's hand and Urania was sure that the girl would probably ask everything about the spell.

"I'm sorry, it will hurt for a few minutes..." she put her wand back into his pocket.

"Can you do that for scabbers too?" Ron took the rat out of his pocket "someone's devil pet has been trying to eat it, he needs protection" the innocent boy caressed the rodent's fur, small bald patches covered its little form, black pupils looked at Urania full of hope.

Urania felt nauseous "I'm sorry, this is a very special spell Ron, I can only use it in extremely special occasions... I know he's important to you and I wish I could help you, but I can't" How she wished to suffocate the life out of its little pathetic life.

*

She left the dining hall early, and when she was about to open her door crookshanks was there with it's scrutinizing eyes. " oh don't tell me..." she ran after him through the empty halls, it didn't take long for her to see the moving stairs leading to the gryffindor tower, all the paintings were chatting loudly and there he was, Sirius yelling at the fat lady, next thing she saw was he stabbing and destroying the painting.

She took her wand out and hexed him, his body flew falling against the wall, with all that noise Filch could arrive at any moment and she couldn't risk it. She took the knife from a perplexed Sirius and placed it on his neck "do as I say... trust me" she whispered and with the wand pressing his back she took him away from the fearful looks on the paintings.

" nasty Sirius caught by a foreign student..."

Peeves stood floating blocking the way.

They kept walking ignoring the laughs and jokes the poltergeist made at their expenses.

Her heart was about to explode on her chest, she felt cold sweat running down her spine and their steps in the empty halls as loud as if they belonged to giants.

"This is by far the most stupid thing someone has ever done, I should have never concealed your aura... the first thing I told you not to do was exactly the first thing you did." She was now pushing his form through the halls elaborating a plan on how to help him escape.

"I had to do it... I can feel dementors breathing on my neck... I can't sleep or breathe knowing I might be back in that horrid place while that rat..." Urania slapped him as hard as she could.

"The students are almost finished with their dinner, let's go to my room" she then took him by his hand.

Once in her room she hid him in her bathroom "stay there and don't even think on trying anything" and started to make a few cuts in her arms when she heard a frantic knock on her door. " one second!" She ran a hand through her hair making it look disheveled before opening it.

As expected Mcgonagall, Snape, Remus and Dumbledore where all standing in front of her.

"Miss Rivadeneira" the witch was the first to speak " we need to discuss a serious matter with you"

"I tried to stop him... he was stabbing the portrait with a knife... I'm sorry I let him escape professor" she started sobbing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Dear, we have to take you immediately to the infirmary..." Minerva approached her but Urania stepped back.

"I'm fine... this are just cuts, I can take care of this myself, but you need to catch him... he must be close!"

"And why did you choose to come to your room before warning any of the professors?" Snape raised an elegant eyebrow his small eyes evaluating her reaction.

"I was close to my room and I was desperate to run from him, that man is mad... are... are you implying that I'm hiding something?"

Snape squinted his eyes

"We are losing valuable time here and this man could be anywhere by now! Stop tormenting the girl Severus!" Remus looked desperate

This time was Dumbledore who spoke " Miss Urania, we're sorry this happened to you, we'll continue with this discussion tomorrow, have a good night rest." With this all disappeared at the end of the hall.

Urania closed her door and locked it, she rested her back to it and let herself fall to the floor, she pinched the bridge of her nose thinking about the consequences her actions may bring.

Sirius stepped out of her bathroom, she raised her head, this time real tears falling from her eyes.

He walked slowly to her and crouched in front of her.

"I'm sorry for involving you in this matter..." he examined her bleeding arms, the stain reached her shirt turning her sleeves crimson red.

"It was me who decided to get involved" she went to her cabinet for healing ointments "I lied to you the first time we met... I'm an auror, I came to search for any sign that the dark lord is back, we in America believe he has returned but there's people hiding him"

She started rubbing the ointments on her self inflicted wounds. "You guys did a terrific job keeping those damned death eaters on your side of the map... a few escaped to my country and caused terrible damage" She applied the balms on her wounds biting her lips to lessen the pain.

"You deserved to know the truth after you told me yours, now... why in Merlin's name did you broke into the castle?"

"I can't wait any longer, Harry is in danger, that rat is a loyal server of Voldemort and he'll help him come back any chance he gets."

Sirius ran a hand through his tangled hair

"You need to take a shower... no offense but you really do."

Sirius chuckled "thirteen years..."

She prepared the bath for him with healing herbs she brought from the Amazon. The steaming water turned green and the smoke from it smell of Wiggenweld.

"I'll be outside, the towels are in the cabinet"

Sirius relaxed in the steaming water, for the first time in ages he was feeling human again, he closed his eyes trying to imagine that nothing of this had happened, he was a free man, and his friends were still alive. But everytime he conceded a quiet moment his mind tormented him with the pressure of time and the memories he had accumulated from Azkaban.

He dipped his head under the water and when he went back to the surface, he felt hands on his scalp.

He turned violently splashing water everywhere.

"I just wanted to help you with your hair" Urania was holding a comb on her left hand.

"I... I don't..."

"Don't be a prude..." he let her run her hands on his scalp washing it with shampoo, she massaged his scalp washing it thoroughly, then ran the comb untangling it from roots to tips.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, that was improper of me"

"I deserve a million slaps..." He turned to face her "my life is a living hell"

Urania felt lost in his gray eyes "I... I'll be outside..."

In a mirror hanging from the wall he looked almost as fresh as he looked when he was taken to Azkaban, except for his skeleticall look.

*

He found her by the chimney boiling something in a small cauldron.

"I have to go now... it's too risky"

"I told you I'll help you, and I'll keep my promise, my position here has become compromised by your actions" she stood in front of him " I think Dumbledore saw through my charade... this will be the first time I fail on a mission, but I won't regret anything once I've proved my point"

"What is it?"

"That Dumbledore hides some dark secret..." she paused "why am I discussing this with you?"

"Dumbledore is the only man we can trust... and Remus of course."

Urania examined his face, thanks to her spell his aura was concealed so she couldn't tell about his emotions.

"He misses you..." she poured the content of the cauldron in two small cups " but he believes you betray the potters and by judging how fast rumors travel in this place Harry must think the same" she offered him one cup.

"That's why I can't lose time..." he pleaded "I need to clear my name"

"Drink it, it will clear your mind, that's a priority right now." She sipped from hers. " how are you planning to leave the castle tonight?"

"I know a passage that leads directly to hogsmeade, its hidden by a statue"

"And how exactly is it that you plan to clear your name?" He kept drinking quietly.

"I'm going to catch the rat and torture him until he spits everything in front of everyone."

"It's Ron's pet... he is your god son's best friend"

"Who told you?" Urania rolled her eyes

"It's not like it's a secret... anyway I think I can help with that, poor bastard is feeling sick lately, Ron is worried so I can convince him to let me heal it."

"That's brilliant... that coward twat must be pissing all around by now." He finished his cup in one gulp.

"Now leave, and don't mess up" she pushed a finger on his chest


	5. Chapter 5

The next day as expected Dumbledore "invited" her to have a cup of tea with him. Urania was wary of the drink and sniffed it a few times pretending to drink it. "How's everything going with Harry?" He finally said.

"I already extended the protective charm on him... if that's what you want to know." Urania placed her cup on his desk.

"Well that's good to know... but you're here to discuss the recent events you've become involved with." Urania shifted uncomfortably on her seat, former headmasters fixing their gazes on her.

"I'm guilty of not going directly to my room last night... but..." The old man raised his hand to stop her.

"That's not what I meant..." he extended a piece of parchment to her.

"Uh oh..." She read it quickly. "All this because of that slytherin boy..."

"Mr Draco Malfoy comes from a prestigious pure blood family of wizards, their influence allows them to do questionable things."

"Yes, like prosecuting an innocent creature." She made a ball with the paper in her hands

"Lucius Malfoy, his father, mentioned that a foreign student was involved and almost caused his precious boy harm. Now, I doubt that's what happened here, that's why I want to listen to your side of the story..." He paused briefly "In the short time I've met you I know you're a very determined young lady... but you're putting at risk your position as an undercover auror."

She looked at him, panic showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry Professor, I've been reckless, but the only thing I did was to push him out of the way of the Hippogriff... If I didn't act quickly it would have ripped his arm off."

Dumbledore started pacing around his office calculating his next words.

"I don't have a problem going to the ministry as a witness in Buckbeak's defense."

"That's what worries myself... if you testify as a foreign student you would be lying to the court and you can't testify as a foreign auror, it would put at risk everything we did to bring you here."

She placed her face in her hands, closing her eyes tightly , this was the first time she had made so many mistakes in such a short period of time, all the calculations she made about this journey went to the trash because of her feelings.

"Although... there are ways to hide the truth without lying" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry dear." Urania raised her head and Dumbledore's gentle eyes almost comforted her.

"I'll say I'm a student, it's not a lie, despite being an auror I'm actually taking lessons here under my real name." Dumbledore approved with a gentle smile, then she understood that was his plan from the beginning, and this whole conversation was just a warning from him, and he had managed to break her for a second.

Quidditch wasn't Urania's favorite sport, a bunch of people chasing around balls and throwing them through holes, from her perspective, it was just a waste of time and an excuse to exceed the regular speed of their brooms. Hermione, Ron and her, shared a black umbrella, in an attempt to stay dry but the strong winds and heavy fog damped their faces and clothes.

"Remind me to take some pepperup potion later"

Hermione suddenly stood "oh no! Harry's glasses are giving him trouble" the girl disappeared in the field.

Lightning illuminated the sky drawing silver veins in the distance. Harry flew again this time behind the snitch.

"Go Harry! Go gryffindor!" Yelled Ron next to her.

A few minutes later everyone started trembling and a known cold feeling invaded the field, Black elongated figures appeared on the field taking every bit of happiness with them. Harry struggled to keep on his broom but all the smiles and cheers faded once he began to fall, Urania couldn't see what was going on, Dumbledore hurried to the field and a beautiful silver light from the tip of his wand made all dementors fled. Harry was taken unconscious to the infirmary.

Hufflepuff's seeker a boy Urania had shared potion lessons with grabbed the snitch finishing the game obtaining the victory for his team. He was oblivious to the mess underneath, once he realized what happened Urania saw him discussing with Madame Hooch, she thought if there was a house she would like to be sorted to, was that one.

After potions Snape made her stay in the classroom to help him classify ingredients in the cupboard.

"It seems that your so-called protective charm is not so..." Urania rolled her eyes to the potions master "protective..."

"Professor Snape, those dementors weren't there because of Harry, they were attracted by all the cheering of the students, it must've felt like a buffet to them..." she crossed her arms over her chest. " it amazes me how this school finds a new way to endanger its students almost everyday"

He glared at her "and... we finally agree at something" he checked once more the boiling potion in his cauldron. "See what I'm doing here... come take a closer look" Urania knew he was in charge of the wolfsbane that Remus took.

"Professor Lupin won't harm his students..."

"Is everyone as open minded where you come from? Don't tell me you don't distinguish between pure and mudbloods... squibs... dark creatures..."

"There's horrible people everywhere, always tagging people to make them fit in their small minds" Urania's gaze followed the list he gave her to arrange all the dry ingredients.

"It's useless to think we're all the same, difference is what makes everything fall into place..." he went to help her reach a bottle full of bat nails. "We need to differentiate ingredients to make potions, by assuming they're all the same you won't get very far."

"So you do approve muggles and wizards mingling..." she giggled one hand covering her mouth.

"If you giggle one more time I will take 50 points from gryffindor..."

"I don't even belong to any house" she raised an eyebrow

"I. Don't. Care."

After finishing with Snape, Urania went directly to her room, only to find cat hairs on her bed a small piece of parchment.

" _Place an order for a new broom for Harry._

 _Gringotts 711, thank you"_

"Ugh! All men think about is sports..."

She wrote the order using Harry's name as if he was the one making the purchase and went to find Hedwig.

The broom arrived on December 25, most students had returned home for The holidays, but not the trio, they were focused on defending Buckbeak. Harry didn't expect to receive anything, there was no card or message indicating the origin of the gift, the firebolt shined on the boys hands and soon a small group gathered to admire it.

"It's a firebolt! It's the latest model Harry!"

"It must be so expensive"

Urania rolled her eyes "Ron... I have a gift for you"

The Weasley boy had his eyes fixed on the broom "what? Oh sorry..."

"I said I have a gift for you, I think I can help you with Scabbers"

"Oh really? Did you find a spell to protect it from evil cats?" He glared at Hermione, the girl didn't look so pleased with the broom, she insisted on telling Mcgonagall in case the broom was sent by Sirius, clever girl, Urania thought.

"Thank you Rania." Ron took the rat out of his pocket to give it to her. "I have to keep it with me at all times or else that little pest will eat it"

"Don't worry... Scabbers is in good hands" she fed it bits of turkey which the rat ate with glee. "I'll have to take it to my room for a few days, away from crookshanks"

"As long as it's safe..."

Urania kept caressing the small rat all the way to her room, making it feel comfortable.

Once there she transfigured a small jar into a cage and placed the animal inside.

Scabbers eyes scanned the room curiously, moving it small nose rapidly.

She scanned the rat's aura, it was difficult at first, it felt weak and full of fear. The aura vibrated in small waves that died as soon as they began, Pettigrew was a weak little thing but there was a distinctive trait that remained in the aura's pattern that belong to resentment, hatred and will to hurt.

"You must have suffered so much..." this time she was sincere. She send a relaxing wave not because she cared for him, but because she needed to explore his aura more deeply. The rat started to cuddle inside the cage, accommodating itself to sleep.

This time its aura shone strongly, it was tainted with blood and evil, now it was clear to Urania, she wanted to kill him there.

She thought of all the options she had in front of her and went for the obvious one.


End file.
